ESPNDoe's Guide
Quick help (Note: Pigskin Empire is often abbreviated as "PSE" or "PE".) The little blue X is your friend! You see it, right there in the top-right corner. It will help you navigate the site. Use it! New coaches can only apply for coordinator coaching jobs (as their reputation is too low). If there is a CPU HC (head coach) you should be offered right away however if there is a Human HC he will have to approve and determine your salary (which atm has no purpose other than pride). During the offseason you can bounce around and apply to different schools or pro teams while on other teams but during the season unless you are unemployed you cannot apply for other jobs. Here is a video tutorial to step you through getting a job and using the map. thumb|left|400px|Get a Job Admins: Iamshado and Beermonkey PSE Time: -Every day is one week in the season (rollover is approx midnight central time) -PSE season is set to run one season every month Hours: Kind of like "Action Points" or the currency of how much your coach is allowed to do every day. When you perform action you use hours. Description of hours from admin: "You use your hours to do certain things like traveling or creating plays. When you run out of hours then you just can't do those certain things until the next day when you get more hours. Or you can get hours with Empire Points (from your account home you can buy them or earn them with referrals)" Things that cost hours: Evaluation players Running practices (6 hrs for offensive/defensive practice, 8 hrs if filmed) Traveling (varies, planes take less hours than by car but you have to travel by car to get to the airports) Recruiting: (including scouting, visiting, calling) The Screen(Your Office) The Map (1): Use the map to find a job! It can be accessed through the coach's room by either clicking on the large map on the left (in the home-view room) or clicking on the tiny door slit in the back right (of the hotel-view room) Binoculars: Bring up a pretty self-explanatory search funtion Airplane (along bottom): takes you to the nearest airport (airplane symbol on map)... click the airport and then click its name to go there...then you will get a whole country view and you can click on other airports to travel there Houses (on the map): represent cities (the only places you can travel to) Helmets (on the map): represent schools TV (2): Click on the tv to see live games being broadcast in your area. You can also view live games by clicking on the computer, navigate to the schedule section then click on the link in the top-right of the box score which will say "ESN", "ESN-2" or "EBC". When you view a live game it will start from the first play of the game, however, you will see a "live" button at top which will take you live. If it is YOUR team that is playing you will also see play calling options at the right side of the screen. (Not working, use the PC and schedule tab to find you game live) Practice Field (3): You will only see the helmet if you have a job Place where you can schedule offensive, defensive, special teams, and matchup plays as well as evalutate players and schedule drills. If you film your practices you can watch them here as well. The practice field closes every day once the first college game starts, when it is closed you can schedule practices but they will not run until the next day. Team Info Page (4): You will only see the team poster if you have a job From this page you can see the current coaches, apply for a coaching job if there's an opening, view the future scheduled games with teams not in the regular schedule, view injured players, and scout individual players Chalk Board (playmaker/gameplanner) (5): Make your plays here. Calendar (6): Check the calendar to view the events for the week. It will help you figure out what you should be doing at the moment. You will also find game and scouting evaluations here by clicking on a team helmet. Clipboard (7): College: Roster Status: Allows you to view the roster sorted by position with columns for year and string. Allows you to redshirt players. Depth Chart: allows you to view/edit (depending on privleges) the depth chart and change the base offense/defense. Admin: Only functional for the Head Coach to can set privleges for the Coordinators Pro: Roster Status: Allows you to view the roster sorted by position with columns for year and string. Allows you to redshirt players. Depth Chart: allows you to view/edit (depending on privleges) the depth chart and change the base offense/defense. Draft Board: Set up your draft picks here. Also used to pick your college player during draft day. Free Agents: Sign some Free Agents to fill holes in your roster here. Trading Block: Used to set up your own trades, also used to allow or deny trades by other teams. Admin: Only functional for the Head Coach to can set privleges for the Coordinators PDA (8): (AKA phone) For College: The headings will show up as: Staff: other coaches on the team (clicking on them will send a pm) Prospects: Recruits you've visited Offered: Recruits you've offered a scholarship Rejected: Recruits who've rejected your scholarship Committed: Recruits who have accepted your scholarship offer Also available is the "Team Overview" page which shows the number of players you have on your team as well as prospects and remaining scholarships. Mouse-over the blue column headings if you're confused. Sports Web (9): Sports web contains much information for both college and pro including a weekly schedule, standings, stats, playoff information, awards, and unit previews. For college specifically, it gives information about recruiting as well as a weekly ranking (through 3 polls). For pro you can find information about the upcoming draft as well as completed transactions Team Notebook (10): Takes you to your team specific forum. (unnumbered) - Trash Can: Retires your coach (watch out, you can't get him back!) ----